miss_othmars_pagesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kings of Cards 1%
Big Nose had to win a card game against Mister-Jaw. ] Before and After the Game * Brown's home at night. The lights are still on * Big Nose: mujhe ek kaard gem aaj raat mil gaee hai, chaarlee braun. (I've got a card game tonight, Charlie Brown.) * Charlie Brown: Who're you playing cards with? * Big Nose: main mistar jaav ke saath khelana chaahata hoon. (I'm going to play with Mister-Jaw.) * Charlie Brown: Gasps Mister-Jaw?! thought bubble appears over Charlie's head with Mister-Jaw inside ''Why would you play cards with him? * '''Big Nose: '''main hee jeetoongee!' (I will win!) Nose starts laughing and walk off. The next morning where Big Nose is crying, Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty comes in * '''Peppermint Patty: How'd the card game go last night? * Big Nose: mainne kho diya. (I lost.) * Charlie Brown: Good Grief. How much money did you lose? * Big Nose: mainne kisee bhee paise khona nahin tha. (I didn't lose any money.) sheds away a tear * Peppermint Patty: What did you lose? * Big Nose: I lost... * Charlie Brown: What? * Big Nose: points to Charlie aap! (YOU!) * Charlie Brown: gasps ''Me? * '''Big Nose:' yah sahee hai ki tum moorkh ho! (That's right you idiot!) * Charlie Brown: and Peppermint look at each other and face up screaming * Mister-Jaw: up to Charlie and Peppermint ''As much as I love cruel, sick jokes, I work for him now, Charlie Brown. ''puts Big Nose in a pet kennel Time to put on the Mister-Jaw show. and walks away Mister-Jaw's Presentation * Announcer: And Now We Present... MISTER-JAW'S BITE PRESENTATION! * Mister-Jaw: Hello, my name is Mister Jaw. And the only reason I say that I see we have a newcomer. * Big Nose: confused Me? * Mister-Jaw: You! * Big Nose: Oh. * Mister-Jaw: Come on now, tell me your name. Don't be nervous. * Big Nose: Uh... saphed blabaaba (White Blabber) * Mister-Jaw: sarcastically Oh great, White Blabber... Laugh * Spike: Why are they laughing? * Snoopy: I guess it's just in the timing. * Spike: Oh. * Mister-Jaw: on the chalkboard Today we will be talking about Japanese Water Girls. * Shrek: Hey Ernie. * Ernie: What? * Shrek: I thought of something about these. * Bert: Let us hear it. * Shrek: Beach Party with Blonde Bikini-Chan, Slime Girls, Fish Girl and Octopus Girl. and Bert try and fail to hold in their laughter. Bert goes red in the face while Ernie bangs his fist on his desk * Mister-Jaw: overhears That's enough! Boys, this is serious, so I'll let you off with a warning. Pay attention. * SpongeBob: '''As for you, I expect more from my Popsicle. * '''Bert: Yes, Jaws. * Mister-Jaw: Now then, It was a hot sunny day at a game show by the beach. Slimes and Girls are ready to have the massive party. places a paper on Alex's desk * Alex: at the drawing Shrek gave him of Sally Brown as Bikini-Chan and gasps Super Freak? Shrek, you can't do that! * Mister-Jaw: What did you say? screams as Mister-Jaw sees the picture. Okay. No More Sponge-bobs for YOU! * Alex: No... * SpongeBob: the SpongeBob Popsicle ''I'm sorry SpongeBob, but if one wishes to be a good treat, one must behave like a lucky charm. Ha! Oh, He's so close to marrying a mermaid, I can almost taste it! ''in on SpongeBob's mouth licking. He then bites the whole Popsicle Boy, this yellow Popsicle hits the spot! * Alex: his hand Jaws, is it naptime? * Mister-Jaw: I've had enough of ALL of your nonsense. Now move to the graffiti cell. * Alex: Why? * Mister-Jaw: Because the skinny-dipping girls said so. Now go! * Alex: Mad Thanks a lot, Shrek! * Shrek: Sure thing, buddy. walks to the cell. * Donkey: Well, He guess he can be a Good Lion. * Marty: Not if he looks at boys and girls in slime baths. * Ernie: Psst! Shrek? * Bert: himself Just ignore him, Ernie. * Ernie: Shrek, over here! * Bert: Whatever you do, don't look at him. * Ernie: Psst, Shrek! Psst, over here. I'm trying to tell you something. Something important. * Shrek: loudly What?! * Ernie: meekly Hi. * Shrek: Hi? * Ernie: Perhaps this would be a good time for skinny-dipping. Popsicle Fun * Alex: the cell ''Take this! ''a Popsicle to Big Nose * Big Nose: dhanyavaad? (Thank You?) * Alex: You're welcome. Eat it so you can get the Pink Panther out of your mind. * Big Nose: 'mujhe aisa nahin lagata! aap mujhase baad mein kyon nahin poochhate? mera matalab hai ... main poore din mupht mein kaam karoonga! meree daavat! (I don't feel like it! Why don't you ask me later? I mean...I'll work all day for free! My treat!) ''Nose starts eating the Popsicle. * '''Alex: Well, I guess I can't stop you, but it's a cold, cold world out there. No one's going to serve you happiness on a silver platter. Anyways, I just want you to know, if you ever get in trouble come find me. I'll take care of you. You could be anything you set your mind to. himself in various following jobs You could be a football player, or a king, or a spaceman. Ya know, that reminds me, there's been something I've been wanting to say to you since the day we met... Goodbye. Next time you see me, this town will be eating out of the Popsicle of my hands! 'SEE ALSO: 'Friend FunCategory:The Pink Panther Category:Peanuts Category:SpongeBob SquarePants